


The Royal Family of Corona

by ashleybenlove



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Brave (2012), Sleeping Beauty (1959), Tangled (2010), Tarzan (1999), The Incredibles (2004), The Little Mermaid (1989), Toy Story (Movies), Up (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, Community: disney_kink, F/M, Family, Mild Sexual Content, various disney characters are related to each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 06:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: The Royal Family of Corona could trace their family back several centuries.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in July 2011 and January 2012 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Various, family. I'd like to see a few of the characters related to each other by blood. Maybe Cinderella was Rapunzel's grandmother. Or Flynn is Meg's cousin. Or Jane is Belle's aunt."
> 
> I wrote two stories for this prompt and thus, they are presented as two chapters here, since they are related to each other.
> 
> This is a bit of a canon divergence because it ignores Tangled canon that came out after 2012 (Tangled Before Ever After and the tv series) because it was written before they came out.

The Royal Family of Corona could trace their family back several centuries, which Rapunzel learnt of once she was back with her family. It was especially helpful one Eugene and Rapunzel had children, because one of their daughters had red hair, and Rapunzel and Eugene were brunettes, with Rapunzel having been (mostly) a blonde for 18 years of her life. 

Rapunzel’s mother was the great-great-great-great-granddaughter of Queen Aurora (also called Briar Rose or Rose) and King Phillip, and King Hubert, Phillip’s father was a redhead when he was a young man, according to documents of the time that she had read. Rapunzel’s father was the great-great-great grandson of King Eric and Queen Ariel, who according to every single document Rapunzel read was a redhead. It seemed that all documents about her would not leave it alone that she was a redhead. But, at least it explained why she had a child with red hair. 

In addition, on her mother’s side, she had a cousin named Merida in Scotland, who was also very much a redhead. And she loved meeting this cousin when Merida was in Corona for her wedding to Eugene. Merida’s wedding gift was a bow and arrow, along with a cut of a section of her own hair. Eugene mumbled something to Rapunzel about her family tree loving hair a lot. 

Their children included Charles, Belle, twins Jessica (who after being called “Jessie” since she was 2 months old actually asked to have her named changed to as such at 16) and Emily, and Rider. Emily did not live long enough to continue the Royal Family, as she died at 18 due to a long illness (historians would later postulate that it was possibly cancer), which was very traumatic for her twin sister, as well as her parents. The other children did go on to marry and have children, and continue on Rapunzel and Eugene’s line. 

There are truth to rumors that their descendents included Super Mr. Incredible, who probably still has some of the powers of his ancestor’s seventy foot hair flowing through his blood. Another of their descendents, through Belle’s marriage to a Prince in another land, gave Victorian England Professor Porter and his daughter, who studied gorillas in Africa. And through Jessie’s line, from her marriage to a soldier (and later Captain, and much later on, General) in the Corona Army, Ellie Fredricksen, who had a great adventure, even if she never got to visit South America.


	2. Jessie, Princess of Corona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eugene watched from afar as his daughter Jessie talk with the soldier in the Corona Army. The soldier was stationed in the Palace, which was expected as there were numerous soldiers or guards in the Palace (he didn’t know the exact number, but he would wager more than twenty). She tilted her hips and gave the soldier a smile and he realized that she was flirting with him!

“I don’t understand why she’s redheaded. We’re both brunettes. Your parents are brunettes,” Eugene said as he held his infant daughter, Jessie in his arms. 

“At least it helps to tell her apart from her twin sister,” Rapunzel replied. Emily, Jessie’s twin, had brown hair. “I’ll talk to my mother. It must run in my family. I have that Scottish cousin with red hair.” 

Eugene nodded. 

Her mother directed her to the palace library to look up information. So she did. And here she sat in the palace library, her twin daughters with her. Emily was sleeping in a basinet near her and Jessie lay quietly in her mother’s arms, suckling her mother’s breast. 

“I see,” Rapunzel whispered. “Jessie.”

Jessie gave a quiet baby moan and looked at her. 

“Your five-times-great grandmother Ariel was a redhead. It explains dear Merida and our Scottish kin. And your beautiful hair,” Rapunzel said. She caressed Jessie’s head and then whispered, “And you have your father’s ears. Don’t tell him that.”

Jessie cooed.

Eugene watched from afar as his daughter Jessie talk with the soldier in the Corona Army. The soldier was stationed in the Palace, which was expected as there were numerous soldiers or guards in the Palace (he didn’t know the exact number, but he would wager more than twenty). She tilted her hips and gave the soldier a smile and he realized that she was flirting with him! He didn’t care that she was twenty-one, she was his youngest daughter! The soldier looked very happy to be talking to her, and she clearly touched his face tenderly (and he responded by caressing her cheek), she said something that seemed to be “goodbye” and then walked off to her room.

Sometime later, Rapunzel sat in bed, reading. 

“I notice that Jessie is flirting with a particular soldier.” Eugene said to her.

“She’s twenty-one. Of course she is. That’s probably Busby, she’s mentioned him. Calls him ‘Buzz’. I believe he’s some relation to the Captain of the Guard back when we first met. The one that owned Maximus before you basically adopted him?”

“Really?” Eugene asked.

She turned a page in her book, “Yes. From my understanding, Jessie fancies him.”

“Is he a good guy? They seemed really close from what I saw. He touched her face and she touched his!” 

He then touched Rapunzel’s face in the same way he had seen. 

“Like that!” he exclaimed. 

“There’s nothing wrong with that. That’s a good thing. And, given that he’s working within the Palace walls and in particular, that section, he’s clearly trustworthy.”

“How long has he been working here?”

Rapunzel considered it for a second and then said, “Four years stationed in the Palace. Been in the Corona Army since age 18, so five years total.”

Eugene nodded. 

“How do you know he hasn’t deflowered her?”

“Eugene,” Rapunzel chided, making his name sound like a “Really?” She continued on to say, “Jessie is an adult. She can make her own choices. I am not locking her up in a tower so she can’t enjoy life.”

Eugene nodded, understanding. 

“Plus, she practically did that all on her own when Emily passed,” Eugene said, quietly, sitting down next to Rapunzel. 

Rapunzel nodded. 

“You can ask her if you like. Or even ask him. Do you think he’d lie to you?”

“And why do you know about him already?”

“I’m her mother.” Rapunzel said, as if that settled it. 

Meanwhile…

“Psst! Buzz! Psst!” Jessie whispered out the door of her room. 

Buzz walked over to the door, and looked at her.

“Yes, Your Highness?” Buzz asked, properly. 

“Buzz, call me Jessie,” she whispered back quickly before switching to another topic: “Are you off-duty?”

“I just got off-duty, Jessie,” Buzz replied. 

“You want to come into my bedchamber?” Jessie asked. 

“That would be highly inappropriate,” Buzz said, stiffly. 

“To talk?” Jessie said. 

“Oh! Oh. That would be fine,” Buzz said. 

“Relax, Buzz!” Jessie said before asking, “Is anybody in the hallway? Do you see my father?” 

Buzz quickly looked two ways, and did not see anyone, even her father. He shook his head to indicate no.

“Get in,” Jessie said. She opened the door and then shut it behind him. 

Jessie sat down on her bed, and looked at him. He stayed standing. 

“You can sit down,” Jessie said. She patted the spot next to her. 

He looked unsure about it, but did sit down next to her. 

“I’m just going to blurt it out— I love you and I want to make love with you!” Jessie said, saying it semi-quickly but her green eyes staring at him intently. 

She waited for his response, which he gave after a few moments of silence:

“I love you. You are more than Princess Jessie of Corona; you are the Princess, nay, Queen of my heart.”

She gave him a hug and held onto him, practically sitting in his lap, nuzzling his face. She kissed his cheek.

“Are you certain about wanting to have intercourse?” Buzz asked. 

“I am an adult. I want to be with you,” Jessie said. 

“Your parents are Queen and King of Corona. You’re a Princess. We… can’t. Potential marriage suitors? Your virginity must be preserved.”

She pulled away and sat straight and regally.

“I am the third child. I have no queenly aspirations. Charles is set to become King upon the death of our parents, and if he can’t, Belle will. And, I am free to marry whoever I please, just as my ancestors have done for centuries. There are no arranged marriages here; not since Queen Aurora and King Phillip, who stopped that practice. And as for my virginity, that is mine to give. And it should not be a reason to enter into marriage with me. And my mother says she did not wait for marriage to be with my father.”

Buzz nodded. 

“I apologise for offending you, milady. And I hope whoever marries you treat you right.”

“And I hope you marry me,” Jessie mumbled into her hand, loud enough for him to hear. 

Before Buzz could respond verbally, she kissed him, and as she expected, he kissed her back, their lips meeting over and over again, she had one hand on his thigh, the other on his face. Buzz pulled away to whisper that he was “going to put my hands on your waist,” just before he did so and then continued to kiss, her hand drifted upwards making contact with his codpiece. She pulled herself closer to him, he kissed her, his hands drifting upwards, making contact with her breasts briefly, and his hands caressed her red locks, messing up the style they were in (a braided updo of sorts), and he gave a soft moan as she squeezed him and one of his hands pushed her dress slightly off her shoulder. She pushed him down and was able to straddle him, dress and all when….

There was a rap on the door to her bedchamber. 

Mid-kiss, her eyes flew open and she looked at Buzz quickly before looking at the door. 

“Jessie, it’s your father, I wanna talk to you, sweetie,” said Eugene’s voice from the other side of the door.

She dismounted him quicker than she dismounted one of her riding horses, stood up and asked of Buzz as he stood up, “You wanna hide somewhere in my room?” 

“I thought you said you were an adult, Jessie,” Buzz whispered. “Just open the door. We’ll explain my presence.”

Jessie shrugged, covered her bare shoulder, and then walked quickly to the door (Buzz taking the opportunity to try to edge away from the bed, hands covering his groin) and opened it with a “Hello, daddy! Good evening!” She gave him a hug, and his eyes found Buzz and stared at him. Jessie then said, “Daddy, I’m a big girl; I don’t need tucking in—”

“I can see that. You have someone in your room. At night.” He looked down at Buzz’s hands and his eyebrows rose.

“She wanted to talk to me, sir,” Buzz said. 

Jessie nodded in agreement. “I just wanted to talk to Buzz, Dad,” Jessie said.

Eugene nodded. 

“Son, what’s your name?”

“Corporal Busby Lightyear, Your Highness,” Buzz said. “Buzz is my nickname.”

“Your duty is to protect the Royal Family, yes?” Eugene asked.

“Yes, sir, and the Kingdom of Corona, as established by the joining of kingdoms through the marriage of Queen Aurora and King Phillip centuries ago,” Buzz replied.

Eugene mouthed silently that last part; he knew it well. He then switched topics.

“I’m talking to you as a father, not as your King…” Eugene began. “I have a duty to protect my family. I sometimes have failed, but I have been pretty successful at it. And this little girl, no matter how old she is, is still my little girl. She’s my youngest daughter.”

“I understand, sir.” 

“I just want her to be happy and to be treated well. You understand?” Eugene said. He wagged his finger a little bit. 

“I do, sir.”

“However, I have no intention of stopping her from being involved romantically, because after all, as my wife,” he turned to Jessie and added, “and your mother, reminded me, you are an adult. I do feel compelled out of my curiosity to ask something.”

“Yes?”

Eugene had not been sure how to word the next thing he asked so he went with something straight-forward, no flowery language (no pun intended there). 

“Have you had sex with my daughter?” Eugene asked.

“Dad!” Jessie said. Jessie’s palms hit her face, covering her eyes. She muttered into her hands, “Not yet.” 

“I have not yet had that honour, sir,” Buzz said. And he looked straight into Eugene’s eyes when he said this. 

Eugene knew he was honest, and also was surprised by his honesty because it also answered a question he had not yet asked her and that was if Buzz had any intentions for her. 

“Thank you for your honesty. Jessie, will you walk me out?” Eugene asked. 

“Of course,” Jessie said. She hooked her arm around her father and walked with him to the door. 

“Do you love him?” he asked her when they got to the door and he opened it. 

“I do,” Jessie said. 

Eugene kissed her cheek. 

“Good enough for me,” Eugene said. “Love you, Jessie.”

“Love you, Dad,” Jessie said. She kissed his cheek twice. “That second one is for Mom.”

He nodded and then closed the door. 

Jessie turned around and pulled her gown to uncover her shoulders, a grin on her face. 

“So, Corporal, do you want to stay in here with me tonight?” Jessie asked. She walked over to him, and kissed him, before easily pulling his Corona Army armor off. 

“Are you sure?” Buzz asked her. He kissed her lips softly. 

“Absolutely,” Jessie whispered. She then touched his codpiece and gently squeezed him, and Buzz gave a soft groan.

“How about it, Buzz?” Jessie whispered. She kissed him.

He nodded. “Yes,” he whispered.

Eugene returned to the bedroom he shared with Rapunzel. Rapunzel still sat in bed reading, and looked up at him. She said, “So, what did Jessie say? Did you speak with Busby?” 

“He was in her bedchamber when I went over there,” Eugene said. 

He expected her to jump out of bed, but merely her eyebrows raised and she turned the page of her book. 

“He was in her bedchamber with her, holding both hands over his codpiece _the entire time_ I was there,” Eugene said.

“And?” 

“That’s the International sign for ‘I have a boner and I’d like to hide it,’” Eugene said. “I know that sign.”

Rapunzel did not have anything to say, so she did not say anything, simply reading her book.

“Her hair looked a little disheveled, too,” Eugene said. 

Rapunzel looked up from her book.

“You do realize you’re talking about the accomplished equestrian daughter, who has fallen off a horse numerous times? I think you cried more about that than she did the first time she fell,” Rapunzel said. “And you expect her hair to be flawless?”

Eugene shrugged. 

“So, did you ask him about that issue you’re so worried about?”

“Yes. And you know what he said?” Eugene asked.

“What did he say?” Rapunzel asked.

“The exact quote: ‘I have not yet had that honour, sir,’” Eugene said. “He might as well have said, ‘I can neither confirm nor deny that I want your daughter, sir.’”

He sat down next to her.

“Instead he said, ‘No, sir, I have not had sex with your daughter, but I recognize the possibility that it may happen,’” Rapunzel replied. 

“She said she loved him though,” Eugene whispered. “Good enough for me.”

“Me too,” Rapunzel said. 

Eugene kissed her cheek. “That’s from Jessie.”

Rapunzel smiled.

A little while later…

Jessie and Buzz lay together in her bed, the blankets of her bed, only covering their legs, kissing and caressing, after making love. 

“Are you on-duty tomorrow?” Jessie asked.

“Nope,” Buzz said.

“So, if we wanted, we could stay in bed all day?” Jessie asked. 

Buzz smiled and kissed her shoulder and a hand caressed her arm. “Possibly,” Buzz whispered.

“Plus, I want you to stay here with me,” Jessie said.

“Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> I think Charles was just a name I chose without thinking of any characters in the Disneyverse.


End file.
